1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for wirelessly receiving power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome an increase in the inconvenience of wired power supplies, or the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to an explosive increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices. In particular, there has been a concentration on research on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission is wireless power transmission in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is small compared to a wavelength at an operating frequency. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply a power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power. When wireless power is transmitted and received, the source and the target may need to share control information.